


Ciencia y Técnica

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who, Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada uno por su lado, Doctor!Optimus y Master!Megatron luchan con la "ciencia" de sus respectivos ingenieros. Tratando de no revelar que son genios Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Al principio, cuando apenas había despertado y aún estaba haciéndose a la idea de vivir como uno más de los habitantes de Cybertron, había creído que sería difícil, prácticamente imposible, ocultar su entusiasmo ante la ciencia y tecnología de esta especie.

Hasta su propio cuerpo era fascinante. Despertar con la activación de un Arco Camaleónico se sentía extraño de por sí, pero esta vez eso no había sido todo. ¡De pronto era un robot gigante! Ni siquiera estaba informado de que para alguien de su especie fuera posible obtener un cuerpo así... Claro que, en aquel momento, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a averiguar cosas. Tenía gente que salvar.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, había tenido gente que salvar. El Doctor estaba acostumbrado a liderar, a su propia y extraña manera; sabía cómo hacer para que la gente lo escuchara, para inspirarlos a defenderse, para arreglar las cosas. Cuando todavía era el Doctor, daba un empujoncito en el lugar adecuado, y luego seguía viaje. Ahora era Optimus Prime, y no podía hacer eso. La tecnología de Cybertron era fascinante, sí, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse a dejarla para los científicos e ingenieros. Él tenía asuntos más urgentes.

El problema era que, después de que se fueran acumulando años y años viviendo de esa forma, se había formado una imagen que ya no podía romper. No sin causar demasiadas preguntas. Por más que le hubiera gustado, no podía acercarse a Wheeljack o a Perceptor - ni siquiera a Chip, aunque le gustaba pensar que le hubiera guardado el secreto - y ponerse a compartir detalles técnicos. A veces le costaba mucho contenerse, cuando su equipo de ciencia estaba metido en algo interesante.

Más le costaba cuando el laboratorio explotaba otra vez.

- _Wheeljack_ -suspiró, frotándose las sienes por pura costumbre-. Necesitamos _conservar_ recursos.

-A-ahaha, eso fue un poco... exotérmico, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Prime -se disculpó el inventor-. ¡No volverá a pasar!

Por supuesto, ése fue el momento que Perceptor eligió para entrar con una enorme caja repleta de material sospechoso.

-¡Oh, me alegro de encontrarlos aquí! Acabamos de recibir una gran cantidad de interesantes muestras gracias a la última expedición de Beachcomber.

Eso fue suficiente como para hacer sonar todas sus alarmas internas (que, dicho sea de paso, ya no eran sólo metafóricas).

-¿Todo eso es para analizar? -preguntó, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Maravilloso, ¿no es cierto? -respondió Perceptor-. ¡Y es sólo el comienzo! Skyfire tiene mucho más...

-Me pregunto si algo de esto servirá para nuestra nueva línea de defensa -dijo Wheeljack, que claramente ya se había olvidado de su promesa de hacía medio minuto.

Iba a ser un largo, largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

A veces se preguntaba si el Doctor no tendría algo de razón, si al permanecer en este planeta no estaban cambiando la historia de forma irreparable. Había algo fundamentalmente _mal_ con una línea de tiempo en la que los humanos habían logrado obtener antimateria y sin embargo seguían usando cassettes y diskettes de 5¼". Tener que adaptarse a esta tecnología era humillante. Después de sus logros con la red Archangel, cosas como la forma alterna de Soundwave daban vergüenza.

Y ése era su oficial de comunicaciones. Era patético.

Claro que, comparado con el resto de sus problemas, eso no era más que un pequeño detalle. En toda su larga vida, después de todos sus grandes regresos improvisados, nunca se había visto en tan malas condiciones como ahora. Uno pensaría que ser el líder de un ejército de robots gigantes del espacio traería ciertas ventajas, pero la realidad lo había decepcionado. Las líneas de tiempo se habían modificado de tal manera que era prácticamente imposible obtener algo de tecnología eficiente. Todo, _todo_ estaba lleno de complicaciones inútiles.

¡Y la escasez de energon! Sí, era cierto que éste era el siglo en que los recursos de este planeta comenzaban a disminuir considerablemente, pero no se suponía que estuvieran _tan_ mal aún. Por no hablar de lo ridículo de las formas de recolectarlo. Tenía que haber una forma más eficaz de obtener energía que cavar hasta el centro de la Tierra. Era frustrante. Su humor estaba peor que nunca, y ni siquiera podía usar su intelecto superior para arreglar las cosas. No tenía los elementos necesarios. Aún así estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, considerando que había quedado atascado en una situación tan particular, por un lado, y que estaba fingiendo ser un guerrero no demasiado brillante por el otro.

(No siempre lograba contenerse del todo. Se le escapaba algún momento de genialidad, de vez en cuando. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que Starscream no sospechaba nada era que su segundo al mando estaba tan convencido de que era un inútil que simplemente se negaba a ver. Claro que él no pensaba hacer nada para demostrarle lo contrario; mantener el engaño era una ventaja.)

Lo peor, sin embargo, incluso peor que la falta de elementos, eran sus subordinados. No los idiotas que sólo servían para la fuerza bruta; de ésos, al menos, sabía lo que podía esperar y lo que no. El problema eran los que tenían un mínimo de inteligencia. No necesitaba escuchar a Starscream recitando una interminable lista de todo lo que podía llegar a salir mal cada vez que intentaban algo nuevo. O perder tiempo vigilando que Bombshell no se robara para sus propios experimentos los pocos materiales que tenían. Incluso Shockwave, que en general no le daba demasiados problemas, tardaba cada vez más en completar sus inventos.

Soundwave era lo único bueno en su vida. Su único soldado competente. Un reproductor de cassette, nada menos.

Era un insulto a su talento, honestamente. En esas condiciones, ¿quién podía conquistar el universo?


	3. Chapter 3

No sería ético, se decía. Los Dinobots eran seres vivientes y, por más grande que fuera la tentación, estaría Mal construirse un destornillador sónico y mejorar sus procesadores así como así. Tenía que tratar con ellos mediante la razón y el diálogo.

Dialogar con Grimlock era un ejercicio de futilidad. Dialogar con su creador, lamentablemente, no era mucho mejor en estos casos. Wheeljack no era demasiado racional cuando se trataba de los Dinobots.

-Vamos, Prime, sólo están practicando. ¡Y su puntería ha mejorado mucho! Eso no se puede negar.

-¡YO GRIMLOCK SER _PRECISO_!

-Pueden practicar _afuera_ , Wheeljack.

-... está bien, está bien. Vamos, chicos -dijo, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Los Dinobots lo siguieron obedientemente, destrozando un par de cosas más en el camino, sin ninguna intención pero con mucha fuerza bruta.

Él siempre había opinado, por supuesto, que los creadores _debían_ ocuparse de sus creaciones y tratarlas con respeto y afecto. La actitud de Wheeljack era algo bueno. Sólo estaba el pequeño detalle de que se le había ocurrido construir _dinosaurios robots gigantes_.

K-9 nunca le había dado estos problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream estaba tratando de violar las leyes de la termodinámica. Otra vez. Era divertido y exasperante al mismo tiempo; su segundo al mando tenía tal arrogancia que se creía superior no sólo a su líder, no sólo al resto de Cybertron (o, por qué no, al resto del universo), sino a los mismos principios de la física.

Durante algún tiempo, simplemente se dedicó a observar desde su sitio habitual, simulando pasar revista al trabajo de sus tropas mientras decidía qué hacer con este nuevo invento. Las “explicaciones” que Starscream le estaba dando a Bombshell amenazaban con freír sus circuitos, pero no por la razón que sus subordinados suponían cada vez que se quedaba pasmado al ver una de sus “brillantes” ideas. Cómo esperaban que semejante ridiculez funcionara estaba más allá de todo su entendimiento.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Por un lado, siempre era bueno tener a Starscream ocupado en algo que no fuera tratar de dispararle por la espalda. Estas actividades, por más que fallaran inevitablemente, solían mantenerlo distraído el tiempo suficiente como para darle un poco de paz. Además, con algo de imaginación, el aparato que estaba construyendo podía llegar a servirle para causarles unos cuantos problemas a los Autobots, aunque sólo fuera utilizándolo como carnada.

Por otro lado, dejar que terminara de construirlo podía traer inconvenientes. No le preocupaba que siguiera el camino predecible y tratara de usarlo en su contra; esas cosas siempre terminaban igual. El problema era el desperdicio de recursos. Estaban en medio de una crisis energética, después de todo, algo que sus tropas parecían olvidar con demasiada frecuencia.

Sí, ésa era la respuesta. Debía desincentivar los proyectos individuales, especialmente cuando tenía la absoluta certeza de que iban a ser un completo fracaso.

O podría tomarse cinco minutos y convertir ese pedazo de chatarra en algo que trabajara _con_ las leyes de la física y no en su contra. Pero eso traería muchas preguntas y, por el bien de sus planes a largo plazo, no era conveniente dejarse llevar por esa tentación en particular.

No se trataba de lo que haría uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la Academia de Gallifrey, sino de lo que haría Megatron. Y eso siempre era fácil de decidir.

En cuanto se puso de pie, Bombshell regresó rápidamente a sus propias tareas, aunque no hubiera tenido que preocuparse. No era el momento de una inspección general. No, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Simplemente se acercó a una distancia prudencial de la máquina a medio construir, le dio una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún componente valioso, y solucionó el problema de la misma manera que solucionaba todos los demás: con un disparo certero. Starscream, con esos reflejos que había obtenido a través de la práctica constante, ya estaba a metros del lugar cuando el aparato comenzó a humear.

–¿ _QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO_? –gritó desde atrás de una columna. Su instinto de supervivencia siempre había sido bastante limitado.

Él no se dignó a volverse para mirarlo.

–Ahorrando etapas.


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez más, la batalla era inevitable. Seguía sin gustarle, por cierto - pero habían pasado más de nueve millones de años, y eso es suficiente para que cambien muchas cosas, incluso desde el punto de vista de un ex Señor del Tiempo. Ahora tenía mucha gente que dependía directamente de él y, por más que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para buscar soluciones alternativas, muchas veces no quedaba más remedio que pelear.

Por otro lado, los Decepticons habían vuelto a traer uno de sus inventos ridículos. Eso podía llegar a ser algo bueno. Si lograban destruir la máquina (fuera lo que fuera en esta ocasión), era probable que Megatron decidiera retirarse antes de que la batalla se pusiera complicada. En este momento, sin embargo, estaba en medio de un discurso.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

-¡Ríndanse ahora, Autobots! ¡O nuestro Hiper Desatomizador absorberá la energía de sus mismísimos circuitos!

_Eso_ no podía funcionar. Es más: considerando su pasado en la Academia (y, más tarde, tratando de conquistar el universo de formas ligeramente más razonables), el mismo Megatron tenía que saber que sería un fracaso. _Starscream_ lo sabía, eso era evidente. Tenía esa expresión de "yo les dije" que nunca era capaz de disimular. En cuanto a su propio equipo, Wheeljack y Perceptor estaban intercambiado una mirada de incredulidad.

Pero no podía darse el gusto de dar una lección de ciencia ahora. Ya no era el Doctor, no precisamente, y tenía que guardarse algunos instintos.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Megatron! -dijo en cambio. Y le disparó directo al Desatomizador, con la intención de hacerlo explotar y volver a casa temprano.

Sólo hubo un problema: el aparato no estalló. Se _derritió_. Con tal velocidad, para colmo, que los Decepticons ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de salir volando y dejar a los Autobots atascados en la mezcla pegajosa que ahora se endurecía rápidamente. Ellos mismos quedaron atrapados ahí.

... ah, bueno. No sería uno de sus mejores días, pero al menos era un empate.

-TE _DIJE_ QUE NO PODÍAMOS USAR UNA ALEACIÓN BARATA, PEDAZO DE _IGNORANTE_ \--

Como de costumbre, el oportuno cañonazo calló no sólo a Starscream sino a cualquier otro Decepticon que se hubiera sentido inclinado a opinar.

-¡ _Soundwave_! ¡Que Rumble quiebre la mezcla!

-RUMBLE: ATASCADO.

-Si alguna vez le prestaras atención al estado de tus propias tropas...

-No estoy de _humor_ , Prime.

-Uhm -intervino Perceptor con timidez-. Si pudiera hacer una sugerencia... Es tan sólo una hipótesis, a decir verdad, considerando que no conozco la composición exacta de esta sustancia tan interesante. Sin embargo, creo que sería conveniente hacer el intento...

-¿Cuál es el plan? -interrumpió él, que tampoco se sentía muy paciente.

-Si utilizamos el nitrógeno líquido de Ironhide para congelar el material, podría volverse más frágil y resquebrajarse lo suficiente como para permitirnos un mayor rango de movimiento.

-Suena bien para mí. ¿Ironhide?

-No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, Prime -respondió aquél, mientras congelaba todo a su alrededor sin perder un instante.

Los Autobots se liberaron enseguida, festejando y dándole palmadas en la espalda a Perceptor, que se veía algo fuera de lugar entre tanto entusiasmo. Los Decepticons, por su parte, se alejaron en cuanto lograron soltarse, sin siquiera esperar la orden de su líder esta vez.

-¡Prime! -exclamó Megatron, antes de escapar junto con los demás- Esto _nunca ocurrió_.

Él levantó las manos en señal de comprensión.

-Yo no vi nada.

Otro día normal en sus vidas, nada más.


End file.
